Persons routinely carry handguns in holsters designed to protect the handgun and hold it securely on their body it a concealed manner, common body placement for concealing a holster is on a belt at the waist, on the thigh, under an arm, and/or around an ankle. Many people find it uncomfortable to carry a handgun in one of these positions, and women particular, find it hard to conceal due to having a more curvy body shape and tighter fitting clothing styles as compared to men. As a result, many women are now interested in way to facilitate the conceal carrying of a handgun off their body and in their handbag or purse.
Unfortunately, holster designs configured to be worn on the body are generally not suitable for use within a purse as they provide no way of positioning the handgun for a quick and easy draw. In response, purses configured to act as a handgun holster have been developed. However these purses have several disadvantages. First, the selection of purses configured to act as a handgun holster is limited. Second, these designs do not allow a user to carry a handgun within a purse they currently own or one produced by a different designer. Third, many of these purse designs are unattractive and expensive. What is needed is a mount that fits comfortably in a purse that allows a holstered handgun to be readily available for a quick and easy draw, with the mount capable of being used with common interior purse designs such that it could be used with numerous purses from various designers, including ones that are currently owned by users.